Revenge
by SoulBeater
Summary: Revenge is sometimes saucy . (Aang is still alive)


"Tenzin! Teeeennnzzziiinnn!"

He couldn't stand his brothers whining anymore. Tenzin shifted in his meditation position to look at his brother. Bumi's chocolatey brown hair as messy as always, his smile missing a few teeth. "What do you want Bumi" Tenzin huffed. "I need to get back at Kya. She thought it would be a great idea to hide some lichi nuts in my pockets and when I was talking to Honora," his eyes lit up when he said her name, " and Momo swooped down and tore my-" "ALRIGHT! I've heard enough!" Tenzin screeched covering his ears. "But what are you planning Bumi? You could just let it go. Dad always said revenge wasn't a good option." Tenzin stated, sounding exactly like Aang when he was trying to be professional. "But Tenz! She tore my pants off! How could I not get her back for that? She thinks just because she is older than I am that she can just push me around without getting pushed back! I'm going to get her back, with your help or not, but it would be easier with your help." Bumi started to get angry. Tenzin face was blank. He had never seen his brother this outraged with a small prank before. He obviously had something big planned. Something that would get him in serious trouble if Mom and Dad found out. "What about all those times Kya and Honora embarassed you in front of Lin?" Bumi added. "You're acting as if we haven't done anything bad to Kya before." Tenzin said calmy, trying to push the embarassing memory out of his head. "This is different. Those were ameteur pranks. We are men now!" Bumi puffed out his chest. "We are ready for bigger, badder pranks!"

"We could get in serious trouble."

"I'll take the heat! Come on Tenz!"

Tenzin huffed loudly. "FINE!" Tenzin stood. The 8 year old was slightly irritated with his brother and couldn't stand anymore of his begging. "So, what exactly do you have planned?"

Later that night...

"You know Bumi, I'm not feeling too good right now, my stomach kind of hurts. I think I'm gonna go lay down." Tenzin turned to walk back inside when Bumi grapped the back of his robes. "Not so fast Airboy, you promised me and it's so close to show time why would you want to miss this?" "I didn't promise you anything!" Tenzin argued. "SSSHHH! Here she comes!" Bumi pressed a finger to Tenzins mouth. An evil grin spread across his face.

Kya, Honora, and LIn walked up the path to the house. They were whispering among themselves, when Lin stopped them. "Bumi and Tenzin are hiding in a bush off the left of the front door." Lin said, her eyes closed, feeling the vibrations the two made. Kya chuckled a bit. "They are so bad at this." Kya quickly scanned the door looking for anything the brothers might have placed. "What are they planning..." she whispered to herself. She took another step closer to the door. A shiver went down her spine. Kya continued to approach the door slowly.

Bumi quietly and slowly pulled out a slingshot he had obviously made himself. It was made out of a few sticks and something Tenzin couldn't identify since it was so dark. Bumi also pulled a few small pebbles out of his pocket. Tenzin started to sweat. He reached into the bucket of water beside him and wiped his forehead. This is where it got bad. There was a small cloth bag hanging high above the doorway, too high for Kya to spot.

Earlier that day...

"Tenz! Come here for a sec! I need you to look at it." Bumi cried. Tenzin walked over the Bumi, obviously tired of his antics. "What now Bumi? I already tied the rope above the door way like you asked, collected the sticks, even got the water. What else could you possibly need!" Tenzin groaned. "Just look! Do you think it's big enough to make a big enough splat? Is the top tied loose enough?" Bumi questioned, obviously lost in his own thoughts, not giving Tenzin enough time to answer. "What... is it?" Tenzin quizzicaly looked at his brother. "A mini sized, home made, not big enough to deal damage, splatable, peanut sauce bomb." Bumi grinned.

PRESENT

Tenzin remembered earlier, where he had to use his airbending to tie the peanut sauce bomb above the door. "I hope this doesn't actually hurt Kya..." he thought to himself.

Kya finally made it to the door, giving skeptical looks in every direction. Lin and Honora stood back, not wanting to get hit by anything the brothers had planned for Kya.

Bumi put one of the small, sharp stones in his slingshot, aiming directly for the thin rope of the bag. He had made sure that the stones he had chosen were sharp enough to cut through the small rope he had made. Tenzin sweated more. Blinking furiously and covering his eyes, not wanting to watch, but desperatly wanting to watch at the same time. His heart pounded in antisipation. Bumi took one last glance at Kya, who was about to open the door. "It's now or never," he thought. "Can't coward out now." He closed his eyes and released the rubbery substance, flinging the stone towards the rope. There was a snap, and a scream. Bumi opened his eyes and saw Kya convered in peanut sauce. Tenzin just stared at his sister, trying to not laugh. Bumi started to cackle and snort like a wild man. Lin and Honora looked at Kya. Kya turned to them with rage in her eyes. "You guys are going to pay for that!" she yelled. Lin and Honora shared the same look of rage. "I think you guys need to cool off!" Bumi said as he dumped the water bucket on the three of them. Lin knocked Tenzin into a tree using her earthbending while Kya froze Bumi's feet to the ground. Bumi continued to laugh histarically. Tenzin could barely contain himself. He started to laugh loudly. He sounded just like Aang when he laughed. Bumi and Tenzin were taken by suprise when Kya, Lin, and Honora started laughing along with them. "I knew something was going to happen, but I can't believe I still fell for it!" Kya laughed. They only laughed harder when Momo swooped down and landed on Kya's shoulder and started to lick the peanut sauce off of her face. Momo chirped in delight as he continued to lick Kya's face. Whenever there was a prank pulled, Momo would always get something to eat. 


End file.
